On-line (e.g., Internet) advertising, shopping and brand promotion continues to grow in popularity. Retailers and Internet service providers have recently joined forces to promote and expand their existing businesses, to promote and extend their brands, to develop and promote new synergistic strategies and businesses, and to expand into new markets and channels.